phoenix wright BEST attorney
by barrylawn
Summary: phoenix must become the best defense attorney in los angeles or he and his friends will die! CAN HE DO IT? (based on my pywright game on CR, which u should play for best experience)
1. turnabout ceremony

phoenix wright BEST attorney

chapter 1

turnabout ceremony

AN hey people i made this game called phoenix wright BEST attorney its for pywright u can download it here forums,court-records,net/viewtopic,php?f=36&t=32626

anyway i made it into a fic so more people can know teh story but if u want the real true original intended experience u should download the game for 100% of the writing cause this will be much shorter, it will also have gameplay and puzzles and investigations and option dialogue and stuff u wouldnt wanna miss so yes if u want play its there!

ok enough promotion lets get to thestoryteller!

 **CASE 1**

 **TURNABOUT CEREMONY**

"GENTLELADIES AND MEN!" shouted the man and the man in the green suit yuh'ar ah'winneh came to stage "the awards for the world ceremony is here in los angeles and today we will be giving an award to THE BEST LAWYER IN LOS ANGELES!"

everyone got excited espeically trucy wright the daughter of phoenix wright legendary defense attorney who recently took the bar exam and became a lawyer again thanks to apollo proving him innocent

"wow polly isnt this exciting i cant wait for dad to win" said trucy

"but i might win right" said apollo

"no" said trucy

"fuk" said apollo

anyway apollo stopped paying attention to everything so much the world turned black except trucy

"hi im apollo justice an attorney this is trucy wright the idiot phoenix wrights daughter and were here to hear who is gonna get the award for best lawyer-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" screamed a whiny lady

"OMFG HES DEAD" shouted a deep voice gentleman

"WHAT" shouted apollo "I MUST DO SOMETHING!"

 **PHOENIX WRIGHT - BEST ATTORNEY!**

the day was may 11 in the courtroom and apollo was talkin to the accused man yuh'ar ah'winneh

"yes im yuh'ar ah'winneh a prosecutor from the kingdom of khura'in i also give awards to all who deserve it around the world, im the man who announces the winner on the stage and my assistant comes from backstage to give them the award"

"ok" said apollo "who won"

"miles edgeworth"

"wtf hes a prosecutor not a lawyer"

"STFU U RACIST PROSECUTORS ARE LAWYERS TOO" shouted ah'winneh and apollo got scared but it was time for trial

===IN COURT===

"court time, evr1 ready?" said judgey

"i am." said phoenix who was there

"wait what im defending" said apollo

"stfu" said phoenix

"no" said apollo "IM READY!" he yelled.

"ha ha ha" laughed golden man with crown gaspen payne "ur overconfident boi"

"yeeeeeeeah" said winston who was next to him

"opening statment pls" said judge

"ah'winneh did it" said winston "the proof is that the crime scene was backstage, only him and the victim harris prize was allowed back there, thats also where the murder weapon, the trophy, was kept in a locked box that only the victim and defendant could open so it had to be him"

payne presented the autopsy, the backstage rules, and the trophy for lawyer who is the best and also harris prize's profile, who was the man who handed the winner their prize

"we also have a witness" said gaspen and a guy in a white suit and hat came in

"name and job" said gaspen

"iamakille r, im a defense attorney for 7 years"

"ha ha skrub, ive been one for 10 years" said phoenix

"yes but u spent all of that as a hobo u failure, all uve got on ME is what, stupid hair and a fuckin' ugly red?"

"WTF" shouted apollo

"stfu and testufy" shouted jugde

===WITNESS TESTIMONY===

~iamawitnes s~

"i saw that ah'winneh guy kill harris prize" said r

"OBJECTION" shouted apollo "how can u know that IF UR NOT ALLOWED BACK THERE"

"just shut up and let me explain" said r

===WITNESS TESTIMONY===

~why i was backstage~

"i was backstage because i was curious what the place was like"

"why wouldnt i wanna know what the room where they keep my prize is like"

"stupid apollo why else would i be back there"

"OBJECTIN" shouted apollo "maybe because u wanted to STEAL THE TROPHY"

"WHAT" shouted gaspen

"he seems to think hes the best lawyer so he wanted the trophy so bad he stole it" said apollo

"but how could he have gotten trophy if it was in locked box" said winston

"he simply got it from the victim, harriz price was the one who opened the box then he stole it from him!"

"HA HA HA HA HA HA" laughed r so hard his clothes turned BLACK! "u are a stupid lawyer, im wayyyy better"

"ye see exactly his point" said phoenix

"no, u see u cant prove shit" said r

===WITNESS TESTIMONY===

~innocence in black and white~

"i was back there cause i was curious thats still true"

"u cant prove i killed him"

"how could i even know i lost anyway if im so good i would think i won so theres no reason for me to steal it"

"OBJECTION" shouted apollo "i wasnt paying attention because i must have missed it but what if u killed him AFTER HEARING THE ANNOUNCEMENT SAY IT WAS EDGEWORTH WHO WON"

"WHAT" shouted r

"yes, after u heard edgey won u ran in and stole the trophy, an updated autopsy can confirm with specific time of death, this means ah'winneh has an alibi but u dont! so confess, YOU ARE THE KILLER OF HARRIS YAH'PRIZE!"

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" laughed iamakiller or should i say i am a killer?

he laughed so hard his clothes turned white again

"OBJEEEECTIOOOOON" shouted r

"wat" said judge

"o sorry nothin" said r and he got a big penalty and he died

"thank u for defending me mr wright and mr justice i think i might extend the lawyer award thing so u might win" said ah'winneh

"HA" said gaspen "come on winston we can beat them and become the best"

"o yea that reminds me i gave u the award in khura'in right, well uve lost it cause u got your ass crapped todday" said ah'winneh and he took gaspens khurain award and gave it to nahyuta

"NOOOOO" shouted payne and he dropped his crown and it shattered

"i declare ah'winneh NOT GUILTY" said judge

===AFTER TRIAL===

"nice job polly" said trucy

"yes now try impress me more u and phoenix cause ur in my top 3 lawyers in this country congratulations" said ah'winneh

but thats when they noticed phoenix wasnt there with them any more!

===WHERE PHOENIX WAS===

phoenix picked up the transceiver he found in his pocket

"hello mr wright" said ? "this is shelly de killer"

"what do u want" said phoenix

"what i want is one million dollars, cause u see they made hiring assassins illegal so now i cant make money so i need u to give it to me, u have 2 weeks"

"what if i cant" said phoenix

"u have no choice if u dont give me the money ill blow up ur agency and kill u and all ur friends" siad de killer

"but thats so much money"

"then do a turnabout, have a nice day mr wright"

beep

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

so yea u can get the better version of this story with the game anyway ye to be continued, can phoenix wright save himself and everyoooooone?


	2. turnabout at the end of the rainbow

PHOENIX WRIGHT BEST ATTORNEY CASE 2

TURNABOUT AT THE END OF THE RAINBOW

shelly the killer was talking to mr wright, he demanded money then left

===THE NEXT DAY===

"come on nick we need to go out and get money" said maya

"but its raining" said phoenix

then the rain stopped and there was a rainbow so they went out to follow it and got to the end of it. at the end there was a pot of gold that must have been worth millions of dollars but then they were stopped by a little man in green

"i am lucky ladd and u cant take my gold" said ladd

phoenix and maya went down hill to discuss a plan and then they saw a sign pointing up saying "gold 4 free" meaning that gold was free so they went back up but ladd was DED and the pot of gold was GONE!

"hi pal u are under arrest lucky lass" said gumshoe before arresting lucky lass the pink little girl with a beard

phoenix decided to defend her so he looked for evidence and learned yuh'ar ah'winneh was prosecuting, then they went to the witnesss house and ran into a lab guy colin ares and his mother green ares who liked green

when green wasnt looking phoenix looked around and found a coin in the couch

===NEXT DAY===

"ah yes yes yes" said people so judgey hit the table with his gavel

"courts in session" said judge

"people of court were accusing a leprechaun of murder" said ah'winneh "testify gumshoe"

"ok pal"

===WITNESS TESTIMONY===

"lucky lass killed lucky ladd"

"she wanted gold"

"ladd never gives anyone his gold"

"OBJECTION" shouted phoenix "the sign says the gold is free"

"yes but there was strong wind on the day u see, the sign is supposed to point down where treasure is buryed" said ah'winneh

"damn"

"now i call lass"

lass came up and screamed that she never touched the weapon but her prints were on the knife with the red handle, next witness

green came up to testify

===WITNESS TESTIMONY===

"i heard a gunshot"

"OBJECITON NOT IN A KNIFE MURDER" shouted nick

"u cant prove i kiled him" shouted the old woman

"yes i can u had some of the gold from the pot of gold" shouted phoenix presenting the coin "teh killer stole this pot, how u have it"

"NOOO" shouted green

"ok new day for trial" said judge

===INVESTIGATION===

phoenix went to the ares house and ran into the lab guy from before

"im a policeman tell me everything about u" said phoenix

colin laughed and his phoenix where his badge was

"ur not cop ur a filty lawyer" he said

"tell us anyway"

"ok im a man who owns a lab" said colin ares

"let us in"

"NO" shouted ares "ull never guess the 4 number code to the door"

then 4 psyche locks appeared, 1 for each number, so phoenix guessed every number until each lock broke so he knew the code

ares ran away when he learned it and they entered the lab and found a big gun he was making and a furnace with melted metal in it and a green wood thing

they then escaped and demanded colin to be called as a witness even tho they couldnt find the pot of gold

===THE FINEL DAY===

yuh'ar ah'winneh called colin ares to testify

===WITNESS TESTIMONY===

"i get accused nonsense im just a nice guy"

"i reasearch plants and animals"

"OBJECTION" shouted phoenix "dos that involv making dangerous weapons" he showed the gun

"ha ok so u think im killer ill prove u not" said ares

===WITNESS TESTIMONY===

"how could i be the killer, lasss prints are on the knife and not mine"

"OBJECTION" shouted phoenix presenting wood thing "look this looks exactly like knifes handle, i bet it can be removed"

he removed the handle from knife and put the blade on the green wood which fit as another handle meaning it was aress knife

"ALSO i bet lass got her prints on it by picking up the handle while it wasnt attached to knife" said phoenix "thats y she didnt know she picked up the knife she didnt actually"

"ha ha ok" said ares "next problem"

===WITNESS TESTIMONY===

"what about the gold wheres the pot of gold if im the killer i must have it"

"ok first" said phoenix "the pot itself is in the furnace, u melted it"

"ok and the gold"

"the gold must be umm... AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed phoenix

"wat" said ah'winneh

"the gold is heer! the gold is MY ATTORNEYS BADGE"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT" shouted winner

"colin ares u hit me in the badge but i bet u swapped my badge for a fake one made of the gold, i have the gold right here"

"PROVE IT" shouted area

"u know u probably wouldnt just throw this gold away, i bet u wer going to swap it back after the trial meaning u must have it in ur pocket!"

the bailiff searched and found phoenixs real badge, he knew because there was a number on the back and the fake one had the wrong number

"noooo ur not done yet" shouted ares

===WITNESS TESTIMONY===

"ok how about the witnesses"

"neither lass nor green saw me kill him so howd i do it"

"OBJECTION" shotued phoenix "u used a gun! u put this knife in the gun becaus its big, so u shot the knife at the killer"

"y did it take me so long to do that tho" said ares

"because the wind was blowing strong remembr" said phoenix "now confess, YOU ARE KILLER OF LUCKY LADD"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" screamed ares as he glowed red and died

"im very impressed mr wright" said ah'winneh "i made no mistake considering u for the award"

"ye ok" said judge "anyway NOT GUILTY"

after the trial phoenix got the coin and the fake badge and gave it to de killer but it only made $500000

however phoenix had a plan to get the other half...

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
